goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Highland Park
In the park. Richie '''*sitting in random tree* *bites her fingernails* '''Pablo: ''*lands next to Richie*'' Hey, Richie, want to go a few rounds? I could use some training. Zeon's Voice: 'YAAAAHHH!! ''flying boldier with wings crashes on the ground, sending Zeon flying up into the air, then crashing down 'Pablo: '''Is that Zeon? ''*looks around, trying to find Zeon* '''Zeon: ''underneath the boulder '' It's official... boulders can't fly. Hisana: *hiding in tree, spying on battle* I am a ninja. Richie ..... hey. Everyone. Pablo: 'Seems like everyone's here! So, Zeon, how've you been doing? 'Hisana: I am not here...totally not. Zeon: ''still under boulder, voice muffled I've been better. 'Hisana: *thinking* I am a ninja. Yup.. 'Zeon: '''And I can here you from under the boulder, Cocoa. Smooth. Your voice vibrates in the tree, which vibrates in the ground. And I'm in a royal ground faceplant here. Fasha -Runs through the trees really quickly- *in head* its fun to play ninja 'Bear -lying down in grass, looking like he's asleep- -*Loud explosion comes from nearby, followed by laughing* Fasha *Jumps out tree and lands on butt* Ouch. WHERE ON EARTH IS THE LAUGHING COMING FROM! Bear -jumps to feet and rolls shoulders- Well, I'm going to see what that was. -flies off in the direction the noise came from- Zeon: 'Bear! Be careful! I sense- ''blue fist appears from nowhere, crashing into Zeon's face, sending him flying backwards. The being vanishes. Fasha I'm checking out that noise -Flies to noise- '''Bear What was that Zeon? -pauses for a few seconds waiting for a response, then shrugsand starts flying faster towards the noise- Zeon: ''self out of the ground I said I sense powers bigger than ANY of us! AND ONE OF THEM JUST PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE! ''flying after Bear ''This might be suicide, but NO ONE PUNCHES THE GREATEST HERO OF EVERYTHING IN THE FACE!! 'Bear' -still flying- Oh, that? Yeah, I sensed it too, gonna be a good fight! '''Zeon: '''No, we're going to be- AFGHSAKJDHFDSHFK! ''to the ground, squirming '' 'Bear' -lands beside Zeon- Well, looks like we get Dark Zeon for this fight. '''Zeon: 'head ''N-not... DZ... something else.... in my.... mind... AAAH! 'Bear' Oh, this is just great... '''Zeon: '''OUT OF MY HEAD! OUT! 'Hisana': *falls out of tree*' Could it be his parents neglected him and he developed multiple personalities to deal with his neglect? 'Zeon: '''NO! MY PARENTS WERE KILLED WHEN I WAS LITTLE! THIS IS COMPLETELY UNFAMILIAR! IT'S ANOTHER BEING, INVADING MY MIN- AAAH! GET OUT! 'Bear ...I really wish Korin tought me telepathy right now, then we might have some idea what this "being" is.' Hisana:Oh god..I am on the verge of thinking Zeon is schizophrenic here.. Bear Nah, I doubt it. Hisana: Alright. So..watching Pablo and Richie sparring? appears, backhanding Bear away, but this time he stays '' 'Bear' Well, well, well, I guess we have a new friend. '''Miira: '''You'd run if you knew what was good for you. 'Bear' Why? If it's because of you, I hope your holding back right now, for your sake. '''Miira: '''Holding back? Of course I am... I haven't let loose in millenia. 'Hisana: Gaah! Who the h*ll are you? 'Miira: '''I am ''appears in front of Hisana, kneeing her in the chin, causing her to spit out blood ''am Miira. 'Hisana: *thinking, paralyzed in fear over blood* Bl-bl-blood..*flashback occurs of men dying and blood everywhere and a kid Hisana in fear* Zeon: 'HISANA! ''himself at Miira, summoning an odd mask '''Miira: ''around and punches Zeon in the chest with both fists: half the mask shatters, and blood shoots out of Zeon's back'' Zeon: 'CUH! ''over, mask going dormant '''Hisana: *flashback is playing repeatedly through her head* Bl-bl-bl-blood... Zeon: 'H-hisana... run... please... don't...\ '''Miira: '''Foolish one. ''up, shoots down, landing painfully on Zeon's chest, breaking his ribs. Zeon goes quiet. Fasha OK you attacked my friends I might look like a kid but I have a very high power level and maybe could u give me and my survivng friends time to think of a plan while you think of a plan.You got that! '''Miira: '''I need no plan. The mistress plans for me. Fasha I have no idea who the mistress is but I am going to kick your butt *fires rapid ki blasts at miira* '''Miira: ''still as the blasts fall off like water. '' Bear -teleports behind Miira and kicks him in the back of the head- Fasha W-W-what? how on earth Miira: ''unfazed by Bear's attack, sends fist backward, breaking Bear's jaw. You can't beat me. Fasha we'll still try right? *thinks* maybe I could beat him if I go super saiyan 'Bear' -spits out blood, ignoring the pain, then goes SSJ2 and follows with a Begone! at point blank- '''Miira: 'unfazed Fasha *thinks and listens to dragon ball raging blast 2 opening theme maybe we could do what happened in the dbrb 2 opening* *Goes super saiyan and fires kamehameha at miira* *hums manamana* Miira: ''Kamehameha'' Fasha o_o how do you do this Miira: 'I've been fighting for a long time... in different times. 'Bear -fires a Kiai at Miira- Miira: ''pushed back slightly, but not too much'' Bear -charges a Ki blasts on both hands, then teleports in front of Miira and fires Ki blasts on rapid fire- Miira: ''around the Ki blast, when he reappears, his fist is in Bear's stomach.'' Bear -coughs up more blood, grabs Miira's fist and forces it away, then punches him in the face with my other hand- Miira: ''Bear's fist and squeezes it. A cracking sound is heard.'' Hisana: *still in shock* Fasha -Kicks miira in back from above- Bear -stabs at Miira with a knife of Ki using my good hand- Miira: Are you done? Fasha No we're not! -Fires multiple destructo disks and then fires a massive kamehameha- Bear -goes SSJ3 then follows by punching at Miira's gut- Miira: Fasha -Collapses amd goes back to base- k-k-k-kill h-h-h-him to avenge me and hisana Zeon's Voice: SPIRIT LAUNCHER! Miira: Finn:*enters the park cluelessly* ? Bear -drops to knees, staring blankly at nothing, then coughs up blood, a small stram of blood now trickling down my chin from my mouth- Fasha -Remains silent and closes eyes- Hisana: *in shock and terrified of blood* Why....why do you want to terrorize us..? Miira: I do not want to. Bear -stabs Miira with the Ki knife again in a last act of defiance- Miira: Come. The mistress awaits. Bear Hey, big guy, mind humoring me for a second by answering a question of mine? Miira: Depends on the question. Bear You mention this "mistress," what's her goal in all this? And why do this to us if you don't want to? Miira: She doesn't tell me her goals... and who said I don't want to fight you? Bear You said you don't want to, didn't you say that to Hisana when she asked why you're doing this? Miira: I said I didn't want to SCARE you.... I never said I didn't want to fight you. Now, silence. Bear Yeah yeah yeah... *mutters something unintelligible* Miira: Mistress.. Richie *was hiding underground* ... Kaiba-Corp-Brand-Crapbaskets! Booby: *smiles at Richie as she comes up from underground, eyes narrowing* Miira: As you requested. Bear Well, I assume you're the "mistress" and I noticed you have a Majin under your command. Impressive. Fasha -Wakes up- Wha on earth happened? Princess *walks in the park when sees destruction* What happened here?? Hisana: A Majin? *sarcastic* Shocker. Bear Indeed... So, "mistress" feel like enlightening us a bit about your goal in all this? Hisana *visibly nervous and Neko ears pop up* I h-h-hope she doesn't mur-mur-murder us.. Bear Don't worry, Hisana, we'll be fine. Hisana Bear-san? Please...wipe the blood off....you're scaring me.. Bear -wipes off the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth- What I said still stands, we'll be fine. Hisana Okay. Now...to map this fortress..Which..I don't know how to do. Bear I don't either. Hisana Watch out for me, Bear-san. If I die, tell Baratow and Cami...I love them and to take care. Zeon's Voice: Oww.... Hisana Ze-san..! *picks up Zeon and helps him out* You...ok? Bear Hisana, I promise we'll be fine. And Zeon, you need to get up! Zeon: My nerve core is damaged from that double-punch. I can't move, feel, or taste. And sight is blurry. Miira: Princess I was just in the neiborhood and I heard the noise comeing from the park... I ran and ran all the way to the park where I saw... well THIS. I wanted to leave but I can't find my way out, literally there is a bolder blocking the exit. So it looks like I am stuck with you guys for a while. Miira: Princess What? Where are you taking me I demand you put me down!! Hisana Miira-san! Please, tell me where you are going! Princess Yeah, and why are you taking ME with you! *hits Miira's back repeatedly* Miira: The mistress demands that... I've said too much. Bear We'll find out why this is happening soon enough, girls. Princess I hope so Bear...and seriously Miira where are you going with me! I want to know! Steve:*takes water princess form Miira* DO NOT TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND Bear -facepalms- Steve, I would start running if I was you... Steve: *sets water princess down* I dont run bear Bear Alright, go ahead and get your ass kicked by the big guy, either that or he's just going to take you with him as well. Miira: ' Steve* hops back up* sorry Miira I know your weakness *teleports and brings back towa* You do anything I will kill your master 'Hisana Miira-san! What's so bad about your "mistress"? Miira: It's over, you little @@)#)@. Hisana Wow. Miira-san; you didn't answer my question. Bear Well, wherever we're going and whatever you're doing, lets get it over with, what do you say, Miira? Princess STEVE!!!!!! What did you do to him Miira, you monster! *punches Miira repeatedly* Hisana *in falsetto voice* Take it to the head! *stops* Oh wait...Never mind. Steve: *screaming* Hisana Oh no! My falsetto killed Steve. Princess Hey don't kill my boyfriend! Also Miira Where are you taking me!!! *slaps Hisana and Miira* Fasha THIS IS FOR NEARLY KILLING ME! *goes super saiyan and then fires rapid ki-blasts at miira* Zeon: Guys... have you learned nothing? Miira: Zeon: Did that hurt? Nerves are still... ow. Hisana *still laughing at own joke* Alright, alright I'll get serious. Bear I agree with Zeon, we should just let Miira take us wherever we're going. Princess *punches Miira in back* Where are you taking us Miira!! *knees Miira in face as I am still on Miira* Huh. Bear Attacking him isn't doing a thing, we learned that when he crippled Zeon and broke my hand. It's smarter to just comply with him until there's an actual threat. Princess ...Well that plan sucks in a big way first. Second I want to know where he's going with us before he does anything bad. And third I am hitting him cause he almost killed my boyfriend... how would you feel if someone you loved was hurt Bear! Bear Steve attacked Miira first, he just defended himself. And his defeat just reinforces my point that it's smarter to just comply with him. Hisana Damn! Alright, but I have a bad feeling about Miira-san and this mistress. Fasha this is boring *goes into base form* Princess BEAR ARE YOU SAYING STEVE IS WEAK!!! Bear I'm saying that Miira is stronger than all of us. Would you rather die now by fighting him, or die later when we meet this "mistress" if our bad feeling is correct? Princess Ok ok... but I still think this sucks. Fasha I would rather die when I meet whoever the misress is. Bear Alright then, Fasha. Go on a freaking suicide attack against Miira. If you want to die in this situation, I couldn't care less. Princess Wow Bear... your a freakin' idiot, leaving your friend behind like that... shame on you. Hisana Shut the hell up..! None of us wanted to be here. So stop b***ching and let events go their way. Miira: Are they done? Zeon: I think so. Princess Look are we there yet mister Miira, and shut up Hisana you son of a b****. Miira: Princess *Is ontop of everyone* Oh... sorry everyone. *gets up and looks around* Zeon: Hisana's a girl... and can you get off me, Bear? I can't breathe. Hisana Water Princess..*rageful expression* I don't care if you are a iprincess. I wont kiss your arse. I'm here forcefully. And Miira-san, I cant wait to see your mistress. *gritting teeth and spits on WP* Zeon: Still... can't.... breathe.. Princess *gasps* How dare you Hisana! *slaps Hisana* *still looks around* Hey look guys! Bear -stands up- You know, Zeon shouldn't be able to breathe anyway, because it's a muscle in you torso that allows you to breathe, and isn't he paralized from the neck down or something? Princess I don't actually know, but where are we? Zeon: Nope. Just my chest downward... and I can't feel or taste either... or see well. Hisana Ze-san, I hope you're ok. *visibly concerned* Don't die on me, ok? Zeon: No promises. My body's just... doing the equivalent of running in front of a truck. Hisana Alright...*is even more concerned while thinking*''If Zeon dies, Miira will pay greatly. And that "mistress" too..'' Princess *sees concern in Hisana's face and walks over* Hey... are you ok? Hisana WP-san..I'm ok. Don't worry. *sitting down* Princess Please, you can call me AJ. Fasha -Coughs a few times- Oh my god I thought I was going to die at the bottom of that pile Hisana Fasha! Not the time. *ran out of chocolate* No more chocolate...a bad sign. Miira-san? Miira: What? Hisana Still not telling your intentions? *solemn, sad look on face* Fasha Hisana I've got some chocolate want some? Hisana Sure. *still solemn and sad* Princess Tell us why you brought us here Miira! Fasha -Gives hisana chocolate- Miira: The mistress is deciding what to do with you. And shut up. Fasha How long till we meet this'' mistress'' Hisana We'll see, Fasha. *eats chocolate, thinking* Jerk. Just wait when I am finally the hero after all these years. Princess Ok thats it *gets out phone and calls for help. Miira: Hisana ....*leans on tree and draws in notebook* Princess ...*Sits down next to Hisana and writes in diary* Steve: *flames subside* Bear we must save them we all have to combine to win against Miira Bear If someone would rather die, I could care less, but as for the people who want to live; I'll do my best to make sure they do. Hisana As much as I hate to say it, the only way here is to just shut up and listen to Miira-san. Steve: Bear heres the plan *whispers the plan to bear* Miira: I can here you. Goodbye. Bear Well, now that, that pipe dream is out of the way, lets get to wherever you've been taking us to. Steve: *flies to Miira's location* Take me to Towa Miira: How do I answer you? No. Steve: I just want to offer her my loyalty Miira: Nice try. She'll come to you. You don't come to her. And when she comes... the mistress takes you over. There is no escape. No anything, accept her orders. And you follow them. Steve: I dont wait Miira im going to her Miira: I'm afraid I can't let you. And if I can't... the other will. Back off. Richie ... oh god what do I even do Hisana This is going to be a LONG day..*drawing Miira and Steve, thinking* Bam, I can't wait. Zeon: MPFH! Hisana Zeon! *drops drawing pad and gets next to him* Are you ok? Fasha so how long now?*gets out phone and plays sonic the hedgehog 4* Hisana !!! *is visibly concerned* Zeon: Hisana Ze-san! *pulls out Zeon and wipes his face* Zeon: Pleh... thanks for the save. Fasha*still playing sonic 4* What! How did I just lose to metal sonic!*blows up phone* Ha! now I win,oh great I need to buy a new phone. Steve: *pushes Miira down and runs* TOWA Miira: Hisana ....*is finished realistic drawing of Miira and Steve* Hey Hisana Hi Water princess *kisses water princess* Anyone else realizie Miira is Op? Princess ...*moves under another tree and ignores Steve while still writing in diary* *finishes writing in diary then looks around* Miira when ae we gonna see the "mistrees" of yours? Fasha*gets out another phone and starts watching teamfourstar* finaly! they've finished season two I wonder how long it will be till season 3 Steve: *napping* Princess When are we gonna see the mistress? Fasha*playing on phone* Krillin Jr.: *walking with Zein* This is so relaxing. Zein: I know, man. I love comming here. Fasha*drops phone* did your dog just talk!? Zein: Uh, yeah. You didn't know that? Fasha Umm... I didnt really know that KJ: Okay. Well, you do now. What are you doing here? Fasha Well I was relaxing in a tree and then some demon guy crashed it and now we're waiting to meet some mistress. KJ: Can we join? Zein: Yeah, seems like an adventure! Fasha Ok then... Water Princess: '''Huh... Steve: *sleeping* Jack: *lands in park causing a crater, looks around and sees destruction* Hmph, I would love to find out who did this. Jökä-Face: You really wanna know, kid? Fasha Well... I think the crater was caused when I shooted a kamehameha at Miira and he deflected it back at me. KJ: Um, it's from the crater he just created when he landed. Jack: Yeah I wanna know, is the punk still around? Zien: What are you talking about? Jack: *sigh* Nevermind. Jökä-Face: Mira? Who the heck is that? *Starts to laugh loudly* I don't care who he is, I wanna crush his bones. GUUHUHUU! Jack: Miira? What? Fasha *phone rings*one min *answers phone* Marik!? how are you able to use a phone!? you took my old one! your on your way! Marik, your four. Marik *is seen running into the park* MUMMY! Fasha Marik!? KJ: Daric? Zien: Laric? Fasha *facepalms* Marik*finally reaches Fasha and then hugs her* Fasha Marik, when did I let you ouside by yourself? Marik umm... well... Fasha and wheres Florence?... Marik Well... Florence *just seen in the horizon, running* Marik wait up! The Second Raid Crowd Member 53 & 84: *raids the park and searches for any Saiyans* Down the feild! Down the feild! We need to get more Saiyans! Gangnam: *is in the park by the stream whistling* '''Chloe: *is walking and talking to Gangnam* If there ever was an apocolypse I would be ready. I read a LOT of zombie books. Jenny: '*is under a tree with Cuco* *is talking* Yeah but... I mean... it actually wouldn't make sense... wearing a shirt with an image of another shirt on it. John: *is hitting a baseball* Hey is that Jenny with Cuco? Crowd Member 39: I see *counts* 5 Saiyans in the feild sir! Crowd Member 1: Excellent! *throws bombs at everyone in feild* '''Jenny: '''AHH!!! *flies through 2 trees and lands in the fountain* '''Chloe: '*holds hat and flies down hill* NO!!! '''Bear -flies by, ki blasting the crowd members closest to the others- Gangnam: *hit in to the stream* DAMMIT John: *hits the bomb with th bat* NO Bear -lands in front of the crowd and summons a massive Kiai with both hands, pushing them and the bombs back- (Crowd jumps on Bear and shoots him and throws bombs at him) Crowd: Death to Saiyans!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH TO SAIYANS!!!!!!!!!!!! Bear Guys! All of you get the hell out of here!! -dives into the crowd, wildly firing ki blasts, and fighting like an animal- Jenny: '*head is banged on a tree by a crowd member and is thrown down the hill towards a van and lands inside it* NO! *is injected with a poison in system and passes out* *van drives away* '''Chloe: '*is still rolling down hill but catches a tree and hangs from it* AH!! Help someone!! Ah! Hooded figure: CHLOE *puts hand out* GRAB MY HAND! 'Chloe: '*grabs hand* AH! Hooded figure: *pulls chloe up* '''Chloe: *is on ground and looks at the crowd* Oh glob! Hooded figure: Run Chloe! (Zeon drops down out of nowhere) New Zeon. Run! I'll hold them off! Chloe: '*runs away but is jumped by a crowd member* AAHH!! Gangnam: *throws the crowd member off* DONT TOUCH HER! 'Bear -yelling from somewhere within the crowd, followed by several explosions- I SAID ALL OF YOU GET HELL OUT OF HERE! New Zeon. (Points to the left) OVER THEIR! TO MY SHIP! (A man leaps out of the crowd, a cap covering his eyes, wearing a cape, he is moving quickly towards them) KJ: *sees everything happening* Oh no. *flies over* DO WHAT HE SAYS! *mumbles to himself* This can't be happening. Not again. Bear -teleports in front of the man with the cap and punches him point-blank in the forehead- Fasha: *still in back of van, and then tries standing up and looks out two small windows and tries banging head off them to get attention. Jack '''*A bleeding, cut up, and burned Jack crashes down into the park on the crowd from the sky, releasing a powerful large kiai upon impact, he then stands up with pure red eyes* RETURN EVERYBODY YOU HAVE TAKEN, UNTIL YOU DELIVER THEM, IT'S DEATH FOR ALL OF YOU'!!!!!! *Immediately turns Super Saiyan and then performs the Energy Bullet technique on the crowd* '''Cuco:' *Is resting* Lau the G: *Closes rhyme book, gets up* Man, there's nothing for me to do but write stupid rhymes. There's nothing to write about. Cuco: '''*Opens eyes* :/ Yeah, you haven't been writing anything good lately. Is there something on your mind? '''Lau the G: '''I'm fine... Fasha: *still banging head off window * mmm mmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm! (let me out!) Gangnam: *walks over to Lau* This place is crazy Lau John: *walks over with Gangnam* Cuco I heard your hitting on my sister. that true? '''Cuco: ! Er,uh, um... Lau the G: Yeah, this war should give me ideas... *Starts writing* grr... *Crumbles up piece of paper* Nothing! Bear -teleports over with Instant Transmission- Instead of talking, we sould use the time Jack's buying us get the hell away from here! Fasha: *falls over in van and makes a giant bang* 'Lau the G: *'Sighs*